


Protecting Her From Him

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Witchly Drabbles [1]
Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Other, Sisterly Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda's thoughts on Zelda's upcomming enganment to Willard Kraft in Season three epsiode Silent Movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting Her From Him

Episode: Silent Movie

Season: Three

One Shot

Why her? Why not me? He liked me first. He liked me the best. But it's always her. Always. Never me. Every time I have something good in my life; she has to come and destroy it or take it for herself. Well not this time. He was mine first and he will be mine last. Even if I am the one who will have to be married to him and share ahem a bed with him every night. She wasn't going to win this time.

So what if we don't have anything in common as they do; and he never gave me a sugar sweet that rots in your teeth nickname like he gave her. I never called him anything good … expect that one time when I called him the geek with round glasses. I had Sabrina laughing on that one. She always knew that I wasn't serious about him and knew that there wasn't any danger. But not with her. She wants to be his wife. She wants him to live at the manor with us and make us a family. She doesn't care how I feel or how Sabrina feels. All she can see is wedding bells and her in a wedding dress.

I can't really blame her. How can I when I know her history. She only came close to walking down the isle twice in her six hundred and fifty three years. Well not counting the time of her short and secret marriage to that bard. What was it three days and than the bard just upped and left her. Yeah that's not great for all ready fragile self esteem.

But he's not the one for her … not by a long shot. I know because Sabrina isn't at peace with it. And Sabrina is more like her than anyone else in the family. He is just going to hurt her even more than she all ready is. If he died or left her than I am not sure she would be able to get over the heart break. And as a witch who lived for pretty much a thousand years before showing her age that's too long to be broken hearted.

I have to get him out of her life even if it means marrying him myself and tearing myself out of her life for the rest of our lives. It will be worth it. Than she'll be safe.

Hilda looked over at the couch where her sister, Zelda, was sitting reading a bridal magazine and made up her mind and heart. She knew what she had to do to protect her beloved sister.


End file.
